


A Distraction

by lindirs_gaze



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Thorin, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindirs_gaze/pseuds/lindirs_gaze
Summary: Thorin has been overworking himself lately, and Bilbo thinks he knows the perfect way to take his mind off things.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	A Distraction

Bilbo sighed and turned over, readjusting his pillow in an effort to get more comfortable. Finding sleep in a bed made for a king shouldn’t have been hard, what with the silk sheets and the warm, heavy comforter and perhaps an excessive amount of pillows. He’d been lying there for two hours and hadn’t managed to so much as doze off.

He imagined it wasn’t the lack of blankets and pillows that was keeping him up so much as the lack of someone to share it with. Bilbo blinked his eyes open and frowned at the spot where Thorin slept—or rather, was  _ supposed _ to be sleeping.

For the past few days, his husband had been staying up late working on a mountain of paperwork that had to do with some trade deal or new initiative or something, and Bilbo had been struggling to sleep without a warm dwarvish body to curl up next to. The extra pillows didn’t help much in that regard.

With a sigh, he threw aside the covers and stood up, shivering a little at the cool air. Despite the roaring fires and forge-heated running water, living under a mountain could still get chilly at times. He threw on his dressing gown—Dori had sewn together the patchwork fabric to resemble the one from Bag End—and padded out of the bedroom.

Thorin was in the study, hunched over a mountain of paperwork. The candle on the desk was nearly down to a stub.

Bilbo walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thorin, it’s nearly midnight.”

“Ah.” He sat back and glanced at the candle, as though just realizing what time it was. “I won’t be long. I need to have this finished for tomorrow.” He indicated the sheaf of papers in front of him, which was crowded with tiny rows of text.

“Surely you could work on it tomorrow morning. I could even help you read through it.” 

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Thorin was doing what he had been born to do, that he loved being king and the duties involved. But he did tend to take on a bit more work than was necessary—Bilbo had been able to discern the Khuzdul word for  _ delegation _ just by how many times Balin mentioned it to Thorin. At the very least, he was glad it was responsibility Thorin was hoarding instead of gold.

“I appreciate the offer,  _ amrâlimê _ .” He tilted his head to briefly press his cheek against Bilbo’s hand. “But this is a very detailed document. I need to be the one to look the whole thing over.”

_ Stubborn dwarf _ . He suppressed an exasperated sigh and squeezed his shoulder. “Goodness, you’re so tense. Feels like I’m squeezing a lump of stone.” He lifted his other hand and began massaging the stiff muscles between his shoulder blades. “You stay hunched over this desk all the time, and you’re going to get stuck like that.”

Thorin opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a sigh as Bilbo’s thumb dug into a particularly tight knot at the center of his shoulder. He reached up to move his hair aside to give him better access.

Bilbo smiled and moved his hands up to rub at the spots on either side of his nape. Giving him even a small respite from his work would be a victory on his part. Though given how Thorin was reacting, a different plan had begun to form in his mind.

“I’m not going to be able to focus if you keep this up,” Thorin said, though he did nothing to stop him as Bilbo moved his hands back down to his shoulders.

“I think you need a bit of a break anyway.” He walked around to the side of the chair and took hold of his arm, trying to pull him to his feet. “You’ve been working almost nonstop these past few days. You deserve a little distraction.”

Thorin made no move to get up, but turned to look up at him. His eyes drooped with exhaustion, but there was a spark of curiosity there as well. “What do you mean?”

“Ten minutes,” Bilbo said, giving his arm another tug. “Let me help you relax.”

He cast a considering glance towards the papers on the desk, then nodded and stood up. “All right. Ten minutes.”

Bilbo took him by the hand and led him out of the study and towards their bedroom. As they neared the door, Thorin slowed his pace.

“Going to bed with you is not going to take ten minutes.”

“Well, I’m not suggesting that, in either sense.” He turned back to him with a suggestive smile. “Unless that’s what you’d like to do.”

“Another time.” Thorin let him lead him the rest of the way into the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

Bilbo took a moment to light the candle on the bedside table—the room was familiar enough that he could move around it even in complete darkness.

“Right, then.” He turned around. “Take your shirt off.”

Thorin crossed his arms, one brow rising incredulously even as a smile twitched on his lips. “Are you playing a trick on me, Master Baggins?”

“Of course not. I only wanted to give the rest of you a massage, and I thought this would be the best place to do it.” He gestured to the bed.

“And it is necessary for me to remove my shirt?”

Bilbo tried to hide his smile as he said, “Absolutely necessary.”

With a shrug, Thorin crossed the room, pulling his shirt off as he went. The piece of fabric was discarded to the side, but Bilbo’s eyes were swiftly drawn back up to the impressive figure before him.

He could feel his cheeks heating at the sight of Thorin’s bare chest, the muscles in his arms, and the pleasant roundness he’d taken on in the years after Erebor had been reclaimed. His thoughts were already straying towards the possibility of more clothing joining the shirt on the floor, but he’d already set out to do one thing, and he was going to keep his word.

“Lie on the bed, now,” he said, resisting the urge to touch a lock of dark hair that had fallen against his chest. “Face down.”

Thorin obliged, settling with his arms folded beneath his head. Bilbo shrugged off his dressing gown and placed it at the foot of the bed. He climbed onto the mattress as well and straddled him, knees resting on either side of his hips. Thorin hummed appreciatively at the new position, but said nothing.

Not about to let himself get distracted, Bilbo leaned forward and began massaging his shoulders again, working on loosening the muscle that had bunched up there. His hand brushed up against the archipelago of scar tissue on his left shoulder, where the teeth of Azog’s warg had pierced his shoulder.

He remembered that awful night all too well—the heat of the flaming brush, the snarls of the wargs, his fear that Thorin had lost his life in his battle with the Pale Orc.

There were other scars on his back as well: slashing curves and old stab wounds, some of them almost faded entirely while other stood out as pale white lines. Bilbo could only think how each of them had their own memory, an echo of some painful moment and the fear of whatever had caused it.

It made him all the more grateful that they were safe from that now, that Thorin had left that life behind for good.

He moved his hands down, digging into the skin at the bottom of his ribcage, and Thorin let out a low, appreciative groan. Bilbo smiled at the sound and gave extra care to that spot. He could already see some of the tension leaving his body. Perhaps he’d get so relaxed that he’d fall asleep right there, and save Bilbo the trouble of arguing him into bed later on.

Bilbo moved his hands down further, to his lower back, and massaged the muscles on either side of his spine. These were rather tense as well, so he began pressing a little harder. Thorin let out a grunt and hissed through his teeth, and he pulled back.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Mm...Not—” Thorin’s voice was little more than a low rumble, and the noise sent a pleasant shiver up Bilbo’s spine. “Not in a bad way.”

“I’ll try to be a little more gentle.” He flexed his hands, which were beginning to tire a little, and began rubbing his fingers in little circles, gradually loosening the tension there. Thorin’s let out another contented hum, the vibration of which he could nearly feel in his fingertips.

Bilbo lifted his weight and shifted it further down, trying to find an easier angle to work from. He couldn’t help but let out a little sigh of his own as he settled on top of Thorin’s bottom, the shape of him pressing against the insides of his thighs. The sensation was enough to get him partially aroused, but he ignored the feeling. He had a massage to finish, after all, and it would be up to Thorin as to what they decided to do next.

He dug his thumb into the knot of tension in his lower back, and Thorin let out a small moan. Bilbo blinked, heat gathering in his belly. He had certainly  _ not _ misheard that. Before he could gather himself, Thorin shifted slightly, the movement pressing upwards against him. Bilbo let out a breath as the fabric around his groin became rather uncomfortably tight.

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked, his mouth a bit dry.

Thorin lifted himself with one elbow and rolled over. Bilbo made to get off, but one hand grasped his thigh, holding him in place. 

Slowly, he lowered himself back down, and gasped. Thorin was hard. He could feel the heat coming from him before he’d even made contact. Bilbo stayed where he was, the barest brush of their clothed erections making him dizzy with arousal.

The hand on his thigh shifted up to his hip and squeezed lightly. Thorin’s eyes were dark, his lips slightly parted as he looked up at him. Bilbo watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments, the space between them growing charged with desire, and Thorin reached up for him.

Bilbo went eagerly as Thorin pulled him down into a kiss, one large hand grasping the back of his neck. It was all wet heat from the start, sliding tongues and gasping breaths as Bilbo pressed himself against Thorin’s chest. There was hardly a breath of space between them, and Bilbo could feel every inch of Thorin’s arousal against his own. He let out a small moan as Thorin shifted his hips again, creating a tantalizing friction between them.

Bilbo felt a wave of sheer  _ want _ flush through him, burning just beneath his skin. He’d spent so long being separated from Thorin, and though they’d been able to snag a few moments here and there, he’d missed this closeness between them.

To have Thorin spread out and needy beneath him nearly overwhelmed all other thoughts, but Bilbo managed to dredge up enough self-control to pull back slightly.

“Do you want this?” he asked, and there was no need for him to indicate the throbbing heat they shared.

Thorin was still holding him, one thumb rubbing lightly against his hipbone. His eyes were dark with lust, an alluring flush spreading across his face and chest, but there was an attentiveness in his gaze as he said, “Yes.”

His voice was hoarse, the rumble of it only making him more aroused, but Bilbo barely had time to appreciate it before they were kissing again, Thorin’s lips insistent and demanding against his own.

Thorin grasped the hem of Bilbo’s shirt and pulled it upwards. At the same time, he ground his erection against Bilbo’s, eliciting another gasping moan. “I thought that would have been obvious.”

Bilbo couldn’t help a smile as he pulled back again. “Yes, well…” He finally gave into Thorin’s rather distracted attempts to pull his shirt off and took a moment to slip the garment over his head. “I was only planning on helping you relax a little. Now I think I know the perfect way to do it.”

He lifted himself up just enough to reach the bedside table. Thorin’s hands came up to rest on his waist, keeping him steady until he sat back down. With a small smirk, he shook the bottle of oil in his hand.

“Now, I just want you to lie back, all right? Let me take care of you.”

Thorin let out a ragged breath as Bilbo removed his trousers and undergarments, then his own. He climbed back onto the bed, this time kneeling between Thorin’s legs and gently nudging them apart. Thorin’s cock was fully hard, lying flushed against his belly, and Bilbo couldn’t resist stroking it a few times.

“ _ Bilbo _ .” Thorin looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, hips bucking up against Bilbo’s hand. “Please.”

“All right.” Bilbo squeezed one knee, prompting his leg to move back further. He opened the bottle and quickly slicked himself up, then leaned forward to push inside of him.

Thorin moaned at the intrusion, and Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut as tight heat enveloped the head of his cock. He moved slowly, gradually, giving Thorin time to get used to the sensation. They were both breathing hard by the time he was fully inside. Bilbo’s hands fisted in the bedsheets, limbs trembling with desire, and he began working himself up to a steady rhythm.

He could feel his climax approaching already—it had been a long while since they’d done this, and Bilbo had spent more than one night dreaming of this, wanting Thorin’s sturdy muscles wrapped around him, wanting to see his handsome face flushed with pleasure.

Thorin was getting close too, his body tensing as Bilbo continued to thrust into him. Bilbo shifted his weight and wrapped one hand around Thorin’s cock, drawing out his pleasure with quick strokes even as his hips increased their rhythm.

Moments later, Thorin found his release, arching off the bed slightly as a stuttering moan left his lips. The sight of him, as well as the sudden, clenching pressure around his cock, was enough to send Bilbo over the edge as well, and he cried out as a smattering of stars filled his vision.

He continued to stroke Thorin’s cock even as his thrusts began to slow, and when the whirling pleasure of his climax faded, he braced both hands on the bed, breathing hard. Thorin’s hands found his shoulders, pulling him closer, and Bilbo allowed his arms to give out as he slumped onto Thorin’s chest.

They lay together for a long while, with only their panting to disturb the silence. Bilbo’s eyes were sliding closed, a drowsy bliss settling over him, but he eventually persuaded himself to sit up and make his way into the washroom.

He used a wet cloth to clean both of them off, then slipped back under the covers. For a moment, he thought Thorin was asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and even, but then he rolled over and wrapped an arm around Bilbo.

“Thank you,” Thorin mumbled, burying his face in Bilbo’s hair. “I needed that.”

Bilbo allowed himself a small, triumphant smile and pressed a small kiss to Thorin’s neck, his jaw, the corner of his lips. “You know it would be my pleasure to do that for you anytime.”

“With the massage?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around his dwarf and closed his eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual smut work, so I hope it's like...good lol  
> Follow me on tumblr at lindirs-gaze!


End file.
